Danganronpa: Camp Despair (SYOC)
by StoryProducer214
Summary: Twenty-two campers with Ultimate Talents are sent to a summer camp, where they will all hone their talents and have a good time, but they are only met with despair ... (SYOC Open) (On a hiatus, until I get my act back together, as well as my mojo.)


**Hello everyone! Welcome to the character page. This is where I'll give you all the requirements needed to submit your own character in my very first SYOC, and I will also show the submitted and later on, accepted characters.**

 **This SYOC will take place in an abandoned summer camp in an island, where twenty-two campers with Ultimate Talents will hone their talents with the fun activities that come, but those campers are only met with nothing, but despair ...**

 **However, I will make some strict rules first.**

 **Rule No. 1) You submit a character through PMs only. Submitting a character in a review will be denied, and that will be final.**

 **Rule No. 2) No Mary Sues or Gary Stus, I hate those kinds of characters.**

 **Rule No. 3) I will NOT accept joke submissions, so don't bother submitting a character that I WILL deny.**

 **Rule No. 4) The theme of this story is Nature vs. Technology, so feel free to submit a character with talents related to either nature or technology.**

 **Rule No. 5) This killing game will also include characters at the age of 12, which is very optional.**

 **Got it, good!**

* * *

 _ **Update (12/07/18)**_

 **Just a quick change of plans, I will encourage you to submit two OCs, one that has a nature talent, and the other with a technology one. This change will definitely spice things up when I have enough submissions to choose from ;)**

* * *

 _ **Update (12/16/18)**_

 **Okay, I've decided that the deadline for the submissions will be on the 10th day of January, which means that you have lots of time to come up with OCs until the day of the deadline.**

 **Good luck ;)**

* * *

 **Character Sheet (Self-explanatory)**

 **Name:**

 **Talent: (It must be related to either nature or technology)**

 **Age: (It will be between ages 12-19)**

 **Gender:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Blood Type:**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Hair Style/Length:**

 **Skin Tone:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Build:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Accessories:**

 **(Personal Information)**

 **Personality: (It must be very detailed)**

 **Alignment: (It must be related to the character's personality)**

 **Quirks: (Anything odd about your character that makes them unique on their own)**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Secrets: (Especially juicy ones please.)**

 **Background: (It can be as long as you want it to be, as long as it shows how your character became who they are as a person.)**

 **Fears:**

 **Friends/Enemies: (What kind of people would your character get along with or butt heads with.)**

 **Romance: (What kind of person would your character fall in love with.)**

 **Most Likely Role: (Victim, Survivor, Blackened, Protagonist, Traitor, etc.)**

 **Reasons why your character would kill:**

 **Quotes: (I will set specific ones)**

 **Quote about their past:**

 **Quote about their appearance:**

 **Quote about their talents:**

 **Quote about their personality:**

 **Miscellaneous: (Any other information about your character.)**

* * *

 **Submitted Characters:**

 **Daniel King - Ultimate Vlogger (submitted by gamergirl101)**

 **Priscilla Dentyne - Ultimate Chocolatier (submitted by The Celestial Sky Dragon)**

 **Haruhi Watanabe - Ultimate Gemologist (submitted by gamergirl101)**

 **Ken Takeichi - Ultimate Tank Engineer (submitted by danieltruong1917)**

 **Cecilie Auguste Marie - Ultimate Cavalry (submitted by danieltruong1917)**

 **Mei Bo - Ultimate Sage (submitted by danieltruong1917's brother)**

 **Brunhilde Volks - Ultimate Driver (submitted by dougcupcake)**

 **Oliver "Ollie" Stark - Ultimate Stuntman (submitted by danieltruong1917's brother)**

 **Abigail "Abby" Blaze - Ultimate Survivalist (submitted by Manny Siliezar)**

 **Yoshi Tsushiro - Ultimate Fursuiter (submitted by Colton989)**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, that's all I got right now. I'll see you all when I receive great submissions ;)**


End file.
